Computer malware is a type of software that disrupts the normal operation of a computer, and incurs security risk to a computer network and any asset connected to the computer network. A malware instance can, for example, send malicious code programs to a computer so as to burden the processing capacity of the computer, gain access to secured data without authorization, or modify critical system settings. Anti-malware programs are designed to detect potential threats of malware. Computer users can install anti-malware program to receive threat notifications or alerts for cyber threats. Such notifications or alerts for cyber threats can be provided to cyber analysts who assess the risk associated with malware infection to computer network entities, applications or users. For example, cyber analysts collect cyber threat information, sort the information and determine the influence of the cyber threat(s) on a computer network. The cyber analysts can then send an alert to a computer user, or network/security administrators with responsibility over the computer user's equipment, indicating the influence of cyber threat(s).
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.